The Diamond in The Palace
by babyangelholic
Summary: AU-Edo Period-Kiryu Zero was born male, but due to his weak body and his soft features, Shizuka, his mother, decided to raise him as her daughter. What would happen when Zero's father, Kiryu Satoshi, the minister as well as the right man of the Emperor, was asked to hand Zero as the bride of the Crown Prince, Kuran Kaname! Would it bring him a happiness or the worst misery? Kaze!
1. Foreword

**Hello there! I am here again! xoxoxox. I am uploading another story, and this time is a historical fic around Edo period. I am so much into historical genre you know? hahahah. that's why this story would beangst, because a cruel!Kaname will be appearing here. but dont worry, his cruel side should not beappearing for too long. And in here, Zero has to crossdress as a woman because of his condition. that's why I make him as 'her' for quite a time until Kaname found out about his real identity. and once more, this story is adopted from my old fanfic again, thus it makes me easier to update for both sides! I hope you enjoy it, if I see some people are interested with this fic, I will update the very first chapter tonight along with an update for The Promise of True Love. Okaay! Let's meet on my other fics too! Reviewes, follows and Favorites are loved! So please review!**

**and mostly, Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer : VK does not belong to me, but I do own this ficition.**

**Foreword.**

"Zerorin…." Called a woman in her middle age.

Zerorin, a beautiful creature turned around to face that woman, she smiled sweetly after knowing the one who call her.

"Okaa-sama…" she answered cheerfully, she immediately walked towards that person.

The old woman hugged her tenderly as she caressed Zerorin's hair softly. "Zerorin, you are growing into a beautiful girl now…" she complimented.

Zerorin nodded shyly as her cheeks turn into a pair of tomatoes. "Okaa-sama… I am so embarrassing…" she replied shyly.

That old woman chuckled softy after hearing what her daughter said. "Zerorin… don't be like that, my baby. Soon you will turn being 17 years old…"

Zerorin stared at her mother deeply, she could see her mother's eyes already become so teary. "Okaa-sama…." Zerorin mumbled.

The old woman stroked Zerorin's cheeks with both her hands. she stared into Zerorin's beautiful lilac eyes as she smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Zerorin-ah… listen Zerorin, promise me that you will be a good lady in the future… can you?" she said as her tears fall slowly from her eyes.

Zerorin looked at her mother, she knew what her mother wanted to.

"Promise me Zerorin-ah… promise to forget your real identity… promise me to not let your real identity hurt you… can you promise me that baby? Can you promise it for Okaa-sama?"

Zerorin's expression looked so sad. But she nodded after keep silent for some minutes.

The old woman , was known as Lady Hiou, the wife of Minister Kiryu hugged her daughter immediately. "I am so sorry Zerorin… I am so sorry I cant do anything less than this… but believe me… Okaa-sama do this for you… it is for your own happiness…. Okaa-sama don't want to see you get hurt anymore…" she cried hardly between the embrace.

Zerorin nodded understanding their condition, she smiled as the tears fell down from her eyes. "I understand, Okaa-sama… I understand… I will promise to do that for you…" she spoke up.

Lady Hiou wiped her daughter tears tenderly, "Zerorin… even though you are not my real daughter, But I really do love you… That's why Zerorin… forget everything about the real identity you have been hiding…" she stared again into Zerorin's eyes.

"And please Zerorin…. Please forget your identity as Kiryu Zero, the youngest son of my own…."

**TBC!**

**so how's it? Please review! **


	2. Lady Zerorin

**Okay! The very fist chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it, and I also just updated my other fics, please check it out. hahaha. once more, I adopted this fic from my old fic, so if there were too many grammar errors and mistakes, please bear with it. And dont forget to review okayy? XDD follows, favorite and reviews are loved. *o* but the most one, please enjoy!**

**This chappie is especially dedicated to the very first reviewers, Kai Hoshizuki, Little Shin, Theresa, and God-d-e-ss Eternity. Love you guys! Hope u enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer : VK does not belong me! I just own this fiction**

Chapter 1. Lady Zerorin …

"Oujou-sama…." Call a maid to a young lady who was sitting in her room.

That young lady smiled at the maid warmly. "What's up, Ruka?" she asked.

The maid smile back and give her a small box. "Here is my gift for you, Oujou-sama… tomorrow is your birthday. So I buy this for you…" she explained cheerfully.

That young lady smiled sheeply as she took that small box. "Woahh… it is beautiful Ruka… thanks for the gift. I am so sorry that you spent your money just to buy this pendant for me…" she said while holding the butterfly pendant in her hands.

"Zerorin-oujou-sama… I already take care of you for ten years... you are a good lady, oujou-sama… I think that pendant will look great when you wear that…" Ruka answered.

Zero smiled at that maid as she kept holding the pendant. She was happy with the gift she just got. "Thanks Ruka… I am so happy with this gift…. And thanks for taemperor care of me for this past 10 years…"

The maid nodded while smiling happily at her lady. "Oujou-sama… I need to do my work now…Have a nice day Oujou-sama… Excuse me…"

Zero nodded in reply. She turned her attention to the pendant she was holding. "You are so beautiful… I will treasure you like Ruka treasures me…" she muttered cutely.

Then she kept that pendant inside her cupboard, Zero finally decided to go out from her camber, she was bored because she didn't have something to do in that camber.

"Zerorin…" called out a handsome guy from behind. Zerorin glanced at that person and smiled widely after knowing that person. "Ichiru-Oniisama…" She said cheerfully.

"Zerorin, where do you want to go?" Ichiru asked while smiling warmly.

"I want to meet Okaa-sama, Oniisama…" she answered sweetly.

Ichiru pat his sister's head gently. "Zerorin… you love Okaa-sama so much, don't you? Until you never spend your free time with your own brother…" he said as he acted like a drama empress.

"Hahahahaha… Oniisama… I need to take care of Okaa-sama… I don't want to see her lonely because I am not beside her…" Zero laughed as she covered her mouth with her beautiful palm.

Ichiru just smiled sweetly to his little sister. He felt so proud of Zero. Even Zero is a daughter of a faithful minister, she had never been arrogant and acted like other lady did. She was always being Zero who had a kind heart.

"Zerorin… I am so happy to have you as my little sister." Ichiru admitted. He stroked Zero's hair slowly to show the young lady how much he felt grateful to have her as his beloved sister.

"Oniisama… I am happy too…"

"Don't continue it Zerorin!" Ichiru cut her off. He held Zerorin's chin then stared at that beautiful doe eyes. "You are Otou-sama's daughter… you are Okaa-sama's daughter and you are my little sister. It is the reality… please don't ever you say something like that again. You hurt my feelings so much…" he continued sadly.

Zero gave her brother a warm smile. "I am so sorry Oniisama… I wont say something like that anymore… Thank you Oniisama.. thank you for loving me as your own sister…" she muttered as tears rolled onto her cheeks.

Ichiru immediately hug her tightly, "No one cant change the fact that you are the daughter of Minister Kiryu… No one cant change the fact that you are the little sister of Kiryu Ichiru…" he whispered firmly. _'Even though you are originally my little brother, Zero'_

Zero nodded in Ichiru's embrace. She had never regretted her mother's choice to have her as a daughter. She was born weak to begin with, and as a minister's son, his brother had to become the general of the warriors in imperial palace. Thus, Zero knew he would not be able to do so.

"You should go to Okaa-sama now… I think she already misses her daughter so much…" Ichiru pulled her out.

Zero nodded again. "Oniisama… I will leave now… have a nice day…" she gave a bow to her brother and left her brother slowly.

Ichiru sighed and stared at Zero's sight. He loved her little sister so much. He was willing to die for his little sister as long as his sister happy.

"Zerorin… even though you are not my real sister… but I cant change the fact that I love you like my own sister…"

**KazeKaze**

Zero pov

I walked towards my mother's camber. Because father was on his duty now, so he couldn't go home till this weekend. And I knew Okaa-sama was so lonely now.

I walked into that Camber and saw my mother sit before the window. "Okaa-sama.." I called her.

She turned to see me and smileed sweetly at me. "Zerorin… here… come here…" She commanded me.

I nodded as I walked slowly towards her direction. "Okaa-sama… what are you doing now?" I asked her in curious tone. I saw her holding a beautiful Juunihitoe ( Kimono with twelve layers). And I knew that thing was so expensive.

"You mean this?" she lifted that Juunihitoe. I nod in reply, while looemperor at that Juunihitoe dazzlingly.

"It is Okaa-sama's old Juunihitoe. Okaa-sama wore it when Okaa-sama was teenager. It is beautiful, isn't it?" she giggled.

I nodded again. "Ne Okaa-sama… it is beautiful… I really love the color of that Juunihitoe. It is purple!" I answered was indeed a beautiful one, with the basic color was purple, and the cherry blossoms as the pattern.

She chuckled and handed me that Juunihitoe. "It is for you, Zerorin… Actually Okaa-sama want to give you this tomorrow. Since you are here and see this Juunihitoe already. It is better to give you now. you like it, right?"

"Okaa-sama… this Juunihitoe is expensive… I cant accept this Okaa-sama.. and I know this thing is so precious for you, right?" I replied it and handed it back to Okaa-sama.

She sighed and held my hand tightly. "Listen me Zerorin… Okaa-sama love you so much… this thing is not as precious as you are in Okaa-sama's heart. And Okaa-sama will love it if you accept this Juunihitoe and wear it tomorrow in your birthday." She explained.

I felt so touch by that statement. My Okaa-sama really loved me. She always treat me nicely and care about me so much. I never want to disappoint her. Despite the fact that she treated me as her daughter.

"Ne… Okaa-sama, I will wear this Juunihitoe tomorrow… Thank you Okaa-sama…" I finally answered.

She smiled then hugged me warmly. "Zerorin… tomorrow, you are turning 17 years old. And soon you will leave this house and become a useful lady for many people…" she mumbled into my ears.

"Okaa-sama… what are you saying? I wont leave you… I will take care of Okaa-sama until the last breath of my life, Okaa-sama…" I started crying again, I couldn't hold my tears anymore. It fell easily every times I was with Okaa-sama.

Okaa-sama pulled me out from her embrace. She smiled gently then put her palms on my cheeks. "Listen Zerorin… Okaa-sama cant let you be with Okaa-sama for that long…" she said.

"Why Okaa-sama? Why? Do you want to abandon me? Because I am a weak son that you have to treat me as a daughter." I cried hardly. These tears were such a meanie… it always fall like crazy every times I saw my Okaa-sama felt sad.

"No Zerorin… don't say something like that. Okaa-sama will never abandon you… it will never happen, my baby…You are my daughter, you have to remember that…"

She sighed and wiped my tears away. "However, Okaa-sama should let you go from your own goods. Okaa-sama should let you go so you can be someone who get a lot of respects from other people, baby…" she spoke up.

"But Okaa-sama… I…"

"Please Zerorin… Okaa-sama want to see you happy. Okaa-sama want to see you fly freely without people insult you as a son with a weak physical condition. Only this all Okaa-sama can do for you… Only this… you are smart Zerorin… please use your brains for a lot people who need you… help many commoners so that they can have chance to be a useful person for others… can you do that, Zerorin? can you ? At least, even though you are not born with strong body, you can help those people with your knowledge…" she said while her eyes never left my own eyes.

I could see how strong she held her tears so she wouldn't cry in front of me. I knew how much she didn't want me to leave her. I knew that Okaa-sama… but if it was the thing I could do to make you happy. I would do that… as long as I could be useful for you… and I could make you proud of me.

"Ne… Okaa-sama… ne… I will do that as long as you are happy with that… I will do that as long as you bless me to do that…." I answered weakly.

It hurt me so much to leave her. I didn't know what would happen if I lived by my own without Okaa-sama with me.

"I know you are worrying Okaa-sama, baby… however, you have to remember… as long as you do your best, Okaa-sama will be so happy…" she caressed my hands softly.

"Okaa-sama…"

I hugged her tightly as I cried like a baby in her embrace. Okaa-sama is a greatest mother I ever had. She never abandoned me, she never let people hurt me. she never ever left my side. But now, she asked me to leave her side for my future, it made me love her more… she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for me.

"Zerorin… you must remember, even though Okaa-sama is not with you, my wish always will be by your side… because you are my lovely daughter that God sent to me…"

She keep caressing my hairs tenderly, she give me her warms from her embraces and her touches. Dear God… I wish I can always be with her… but if this thing is the only thing I can pay back what she did for me for this long time, I will do it God… I will do it.

"I love you my daughter… I love you so much… I love you as Zerorin… I also love you as Zero… because both of you are parts of my life…" Okaa-sama uttered sadly.

"I feel like I am a bad mother, I force you to be a female since you are born, because I don't want you to get hurt if you become a warrior, your body is not suitable for it. You are often sick since you are born. How come I, as you mother do something that might harm you…?"

She pulled me into a tight embrace. I knew how it was hard for my mother. That's why, I would show my best to become the greatest lady in the world.

End of Pov.

**KazeKaze**

"Minister Kiryu… Would you like to accept our offer?" asked an old man in his gold sokutai_. _

"Tennoo-heika… but I think, it will be better if you choose another girl, Tennoo-heika… you servant doesn't deserve to accept this offer, Tennoo-heika…" answered other old man in his red sokutai.

"Don't say something like that Minister Kiryu… you deserve it so much. you are our faithful minister. We will be so grateful if you can be a part of our family." A beautiful old lady who wore a stunning Juunihitoe immediately blurted out.

"Koogoo-heika…" bow that old man to that Old lady.

"I heard that your daughter is so smart and so kind. She is also so beautiful and all sons of minister, and nobles want to marry her, right?" commented the old man as know as Tennoo-heika ( His Majesty Emperor)

"Ne Tennoo-heika… but, I think, my daughter is not capable enough to be one of Royal family, Tennoo-heika…" he replied worriedly.

The Koogoo-heika (Her highness Empress) smiled warmly at that minister. "You are wrong Minister Kiryu. I already did some observations to know more about your daughter. And all people adore her so much… believe me Minister Kiryu, your daughter is so capable to join our family…" the Empress argued as she smiled at the minister and her husband.

"Please think about it Minister Kiryu… we only believe in you. because you can protect the crown prince and make his throne success. All of your children are so smart. And your wife is so respectful and have a good intelligent." Persuaded the Emperor.

"Ne, Minister Kiryu… we don't know where we can choose a good lady for our son. There are a lot of people want to ruin this Kingdom from outside and inside. And you are known as the greatest Minister with a good family. It will be so blessing if we can make your family as one of Royal family." Added the empress hopefully.

The Minister looked more worried with this offer. he really wanted to reject this offer, but thinking about many evil people around this palace, it made him worried so much. he didn't want to see many commoners get hurt by the government.

"Yes Tennoo-heika, Koogoo-heika… I will think about it and ask my family about this offer…" he finally decided.

Both of Emperor and Empress smiled in happiness with that answer. They really wished Minister Kiryu will accept this offer. it will be a great news for them if Minister Kiryu accept this royal offer.

"Thanks so much, Minister Kiryu. We really wish we can hear a good news from you…" The Emperor smiled warmly at his minister.

"Yeah… me too. I really wish your daughter want to be my daughter-in-law… it will be so grateful if I can have such a smart and beautiful daughter in law…" The Empress added happily.

Minister Kiryu only can give them his fake smile. he doesn't know what to do now. he doesn't want to disappoint the Emperor and Empress nor to hurt his own daughter.

"I will try my best to make my daughter, Kiryu Zerorin accept this offer and marry with your own son, Crown Prince, Tennoo-heika, Koogoo-heika…. I promise…."

**TBC!**

**How is it? Please tell me what you think. xoxox reviews!**


	3. An Angel's Birthday

**Hello there! I am here, sorry for taking so f*cking long for even a chapter T^T I am super busy with my thesis and I am about to graduate this year, I hope that everything will be going well for me. Please enjoy this chapter and so sorry for many grammatical mistake and error spelling. By the way, is there any of you an English native speaker with a good grammar and such? Please inbox me! I really need your help, I am begging you T^T. Once more, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of my stories and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight does not belong to me. I wish I do, because if I do, Yuki will get the worst ending and KanaZero will have their own happy ending XDD**

Chapter 2. An Angel's Birthday.

Zerorin Pov

"Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu, Zerorin…." Okaa-sama greeted me early in the morning, she brought a big box in her hands as she placed it on my desk.

"Hontouni Arigatou, Okaa-sama… what is this?" I asked curiously watching deeply at the box on the desk.

Okaa-sama just giggled gently while Ruka gave a sweet smile at me. "It is your birthday present baby. Okaa-sama buy you some underwear for you… and some new clothes. Okaa-sama hope you will love these gifts…" Okaa-sama finally answered with a hint of excitement.

"Arigatou Okaa-sama…" I gave her a genuine smile as I pecked her cheek happily.

"Zerorin-oujosama… today we will make a little party for your birthday. Do you have some people you want to invite?" Ruka asked me politely.

I just nodded in reply as I turned to see my mother, I really hoped she would grand my wish. Deep inside I did believe Okaa-sama would agree with my decision.

"Okaa-sama… Can I invite those commoners to celebrate my birthday? It will be such a blessing if I can give them some foods on my own birthday…" I glanced at Okaa-sama asking her permission.

Okaa-sama formed her warm smile, giving a nod at me. "Of course you can, baby! Okaa-sama already knew you will ask me something like that." She held my right hand as she pat it lovingly.

I was so happy to hear what Okaa-sama said, I was able to share something that I got from this family to many people who need it. I already knew my mother will agree with this idea, because she was the one who knew me so well and she always made me proud of her who never discriminated commoners.

"Ruka-ah… can you prepare everything now? I will help you cooking the porridge." I gave her a command immediately.

"Hait, Oujo-sama…" Ruka nodded directly and ran towards kitchen with some maids behind her. I hoped everything would be going well, I wanted to give that people some foods in this meaningful day of me. I wanted to make them to keep alive, as they were able to survive and show those evil government that they were able to be as great as they were.

"Zerorin…" I heard Okaa-sama called me as she smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back and walked quickly to her. "Ne, Okaa-sama…"

She shook her head slowly. "Zerorin… Okaa-sama never thought Okaa-sama can take care of you till you become a good person like this… I am so proud of you Zerorin…" she took a seat on the bench as I sat next to her, she complimented and held both my hands with her warm hands.

I stared into Okaa-sama's tender eyes deeply, I was so happy to hear that she is proud of me. it made me feel like I was the luckiest person in the world to have her as my mother. I was born premature, my uncle, who was a physician told my mother I was not able to survive if I were to be treated as a son of a minister because as minister's son you had to serve the empire.

It was such a sad news for my mother, who had to struggle in order to delivery me to this world. It was believed that if a sick son to grow up as a daughter, he would survive and become healthy. Then my mother decided to make me as a daughter instead. I knew how sad she was to sacrifice my life as a guy to be a woman. But I never ever blamed her for that. I just understood the fact that she loved me and she wanted the best for me.

"Okaa-sama…. Thank you so much… Thank you so much for taking care of me… it all happen because of you Okaa-sama… because you are the one who taking care of me and love me with all of your heart. I really feel so blessed to have you in my life…" I started crying like a baby, the tears would never get tired falling because of the woman in front of me now. I was crying not because I was sad… but I was crying because of the hope that God gave to me… because of the certain person who never got tired and bored of me.

Okaa-sama just could giggle weakly and pull me into her warm embrace. "Don't need to say that my daughter. Okaa-sama will do anything as long as Okaa-sama can make you happy. Okaa-sama will do anything as long as people do not hurt you… Okaa-sama will do anything as long as it is for your own goods. As long as Okaa-sama is alive, Okaa-sama never let someone hurt you… Okaa-sama promise that to God Zerorin.. since the first time Okaa-sama saw you and held your little body in Okaa-sama's arms…" she whispered to me. The tears she had tried to hold back slowly rolled onto her cheeks, her beautiful face looked so tired.

"Okaa-sama… Gomenne…Gomennasai… Gomennasai for troubling you in this past few years. Please forgive me, Okaa-sama…"

"Forgive you for what, Zerorin?" she asked me tenderly. I stared at her confusedly, I already did a lot troubles for her. How could she ask me the things she should forgive about?

She sighed and caressed my cheeks carefully. "You did nothing wrong, my baby. Okaa-sama is so happy to have you in my life. You never did something wrong, there is nothing Okaa-sama should forgive you, Zerorin. With you live beside Okaa-sama for more than 17 years excluding the months you were in Okaa-sama's belly, it is enough for me. it is enough baby." She kissed my forehead gently.

I closed my eyes while feeling the kiss she was giving to me. My Okaa-sama was the beloved mother I could not ask more to God. Even though she was a lady. Even though she was from high class, she always lived with her own style. She never ever wore something so glamour like the other ladies did. She always helped many commoners without the disgusting feeling towards them. and I always felt so proud of her, I always felt so proud that she was the one who gave birth to me, she was the one who took care of me.

"Zerorin, here is my old necklace. This is my family's treasure from my mother to me… and Okaa-sama should give it to you… please keep this necklace for me." she handed me a necklace.

I looked at her confusedly. "Okaa-sama… But-"

"Please stop saying something like that baby… please… you hurt me so much Zerorin. You are Okaa-sama's daughter, and you are Okaa-sama's only daughter. Okaa-sama cant let you saying that you are not Okaa-sama's daughter. Every people know that you are Okaa-sama's daughter. And not only that, you are also Otou-sama's daughter. And you are a little sister of Ichiru."

She argued and hugged me again tightly. "Onegai Zerorin… keep this necklace for Okaa-sama, Zerorin."

"Ne, Okaa-sama… I will keep this necklace for you." I answered weakly.

I could see my mother smiling sweetly at me now, it made me happy to see her smiling like this.

"Ehem… Okaa-sama, Zerorin how can you leave me all alone in this family's matter? You two are so mean…" someone made a fake cough from behind, I immediately turned to see that person.

"Onii-sama… since when are you here?" I asked him.

Onii-sama laughed and walked towards us. He brought a small box in his hand.

"Since Okaa-sama forgot that she also has a handsome son named Ichiru…" he joked.

Okaa-sama and I laughed hardly because of Onii-sama. Onii-sama always succeeded in making us laugh like this.

"Here for you, Zerorin… it will be more beautiful if you are the one who wear this pin prick." He said and gave me that small box.

"Of course! Zerorin always be beautiful in everything she wear, right?" Okaa-sama added as she giggled softly.

"Okaa-sama…" I pleaded cutely.

Okaa-sama and Onii-sama only chuckled at me making me blushed embarrassingly. they really loved to make me embarrassing.

"Oujo-sama… we already prepared everything… should we start now?" Ruka cut us off suddenly, I stared at her before nodding my head.

"Hai… lets start it now."

**KanaZero**

"Yahhhh ! everyone ! listen, I heard a good news from a maid from Minister Kiryuu's house!" shouted an old man cheerfully to other people in that commoners village.

Many commoners immediately gathered in front of that old man. "Whats wrong?" asked one of them.

The old man give them a smile and said, "Today is Zerorin-Oujosama birthday, and she will give us food to eat on her birthday! That maid said, we should come to Minister's Kiryuu house this afternoon."

All people suddenly became so noisy while feeling grateful to hear a very good news for them.

"You are not lying, right? It is impossible to see someone from high class like her want to invite us to her birthday like this…" A woman holding a baby in her arms blurted out.

"No! I know he is right. We all know that Minister Kiryuu's family is a kind family and they care about us, commoners so much. especially his wife and his daughter… both of them are very kind." Another woman replied.

They nodded to each other and agreed with what that woman said. Every people knew how kind and generous Minister Kiryuu and his family was.

"How noble they are… They are willing to give us foods in this time. We've been not eating for few days… it really is a gift from God for us… I wish God bless Zerorin-oujosama in her birthday today." Said a grandfather sadly.

They all started praying for Zerorinrom's birthday. The truth that Zerorin was so famous because of her kind heart could not be changed in commoners society like this. They always felt grateful to have Zerorin as a lady who never acted rudely and harshly towards them.

In other hand, there were some people whom watching them from the far. And all of them smiled widely as they heard that news.

"So that news is true? Zerorin, the daughter of the famous Minister Kiryuu will invite a lot commoners in her birthday." A beautiful old lady whispered and smiled to some maids beside her.

All of that maids nodded in reply. "Hai Koogoo-heika, Zerorin-oujosama will invite those commoners on her blessing day today. Actually, she loves to do this kind of things for a long time ago Koogoo-heika…" explained one of them.

The beautiful old lady as known as the Empress of the Empire looked so surprised with the thing she just heard now. "Hontouni? I already heard that she is so kind and love to help others. But I never expect she love to do the things like this that much… how my… how lucky I am, if she were to marry my son…"

"Hai, Koogoo-heika… actually I usually saw her doing some shopping with her mother. They never act like other ladies did when they saw commoners, Heika…" answered the other one.

The Empress smiled widely and nodded in reply. She was so happy to hear many good things about her candidate daughter-in-law.

"Koogoo-heika, it has been one hours since we left Palace… we should go back to the Palace soon, Heika…" The maid reminded.

The Empress shook her head and smiled widely after that.

"We should do something before go back to the Palace…" she commanded firmly. The maids only nod and follow their Empress.

"I have an idea now…" The Empress smirked as she saw the commoners direction.

**KanaZero**

Zerorin's birthday party has been starting for 30 minutes. Many commoners kept coming and asking for the chicken porridge that they provided. It made all the maids and Zerorin become so busy and tired.

"Oujo-sama… we already run out some materials… what should we do now? the porridge will be run out shortly." Ruka informed her lady worriedly.

Zerorin bit her lower lips weakly, she wanted to make sure all of commoners could eat peacefully today. At least they didn't need to worry and search for foods today.

"I will go and buy that materials. Ruka, please take care of them for a while." Zerorin said after thinking for a while.

Ruka nodded and immediately rush towards that coward and Zerorin start running to the traditional market in the capital town.

After buying all things that she need, she quickly rush to her house. But something make her need to take care of that thing first.

"Hiyaa.…. It is hurt so much…" A beautiful woman groaned painfully, even though she was a commoner, she was so beautiful like other old lady from high class.

Zerorin immediately ran and approached her with a worried place. "Oba-san, Daijoubu desuka?" she asked worriedly.

That old woman pointed to her right foot painfully. "My foot… it is hurting me, young lady…" she groaned.

Zerorin immediately touched the foot and massaged it carefully. The old woman watched Zerorin's features from toe to her face.

'Oh my… I never met someone as beautiful like her before…' she mumbled to herself.

"Oba-san… is it okay? Do you still feel hurt?" Zerorin asked again still in her worried tone.

The old woman shook her head and gave Zerorin a smile. "Thank you, young lady… thanks for helping me. I didn't deserve your kindness young lady…"

Zerorin smiled warmly and helped that old woman stand up. "It is okay Oba-san… I am human like you are. It is not good if we keep acting like we are different." Zerorin spoke.

The old woman felt touched by Zerorin's statement. It made her adore Zerorin more.

"Young lady… you are such a kind hearted girl. Believe me, you will have such a handsome guy who will marry you one day. Not only your face are beautiful, but your heart is as beautiful as your face." The old woman said while stroking Zerorin's face.

"I am so sorry for being rude young lady. I am impolite commoner. I should get punishment for you because of my rudeness…" she continued after she realized that she was stroking a lady from high class family.

Zerorin only giggled softly and held that old woman hands warmly. "It is okay, Oba-san… don't be like that. Like I said I am a human too. I am same like you are… don't need to worry about your rudeness. It is okay for me…" she smiled at that old woman.

"Thank you, young lady…" the old woman smiled back at Zerorin. She was dazzling by Zerorin's pure smile can show people how pure Zerorin was.

"Gomenne, Oba-san.. I need to go home now, I have a lot things to do in my house… please be careful, ne?" said Zerorin as she left that old woman.

That old woman only smiled at Zerorin. She didn't know how to describe how happy she was now. she never met Zerorin before, and now after success finishing her mission, she cant help but feel happy to met that beautiful girl.

"Koogoo-heika… are you happy now?" asked the oldest maid from behind.

That Empress who disguised as the old woman turned and smiled at her maids sweetly. "Nae… I am so happy, lady Jang… I never thought I will meet her now… I will never regret that I waste some of my time to meet her…" she answered cheerfully.

All the maids smiled at Empress sheeply. They really wished Zerorin can be lady that they should serve with all of their heart soon.

"Heika, Does Shinno-denka ( His Highness the Crown Prince ) know this matter? Does Shinno-denka know that you will marry him with Zerorin-Oujosama?" Lady Jang asked worriedly.

The Empress sighed and nodded in reply. "Yeah, he knows about this. Even though he rejects it, and wants to marry that daughter of Minister Cross… Tenno-heika cant accept that and command him to marry Zerorin. Because it will be dangerous if Minister Cross's daughter become the Empress of this country, Lady Miyamoto…" She explained.

Lady Miyamoto nodded and smiled weakly at that Empress. She was worrying about the Crown prince too. It was so dangerous for a Crown Prince if they chose a girl carelessly.

"All I wish, this marriage gonna be okay… I wish, my son will follow his father's command and marry Zerorin …."

**KanaZero**

"Denka… is that true you will marry another girl?" a young lady asked the young guy in front of her.

The other guy as known as Crown Prince nodded weakly. He stared at that beautiful lady's eyes deeply. "Gommenasai, Yuki… I cant marry you now… but believe me, after I marry that girl, I will make sure I will marry you as soon as possible…" explained him hopefully.

"But… Shinno-denka… I cant be your Empress if you marry her first…" she started to fake a crying.

The Crown prince pulled her into his embrace. "Don't worry… I will try my best to make you as my Empress, Yuki…" he spoke up.

The young lady named Lady Cross Yuki nodded and hugged him back.

"Just wait for a while Yuki… that Zerorin… I will make sure, she wont be the Empress for this country."

**Please review! No flame onegaishimasu~**


End file.
